This invention relates to an image processing system and method which speedily process image data by use of a processor array.
A conventional processor array comprises processor elements which are equal in a number to Xxc3x97Y, where each of X and Y represents an integer greater than one. Ordinarily, each of the processor elements is in charge of predetermined image elements. Therefore, in case that the processor array can process, in parallel, the image elements, accelerating of process is easily realized in response to a number of the processor elements. While, in case that the processor array can not process, in parallel, the image elements, for example, in case that the processor array process the image elements which are processed in base on an image process algorithm that has a collating sequence so that the processor array processes an image element after processing another image element, there is a problem that accelerating of process is, in situ, not realized in response to the number of the processor elements. Conventionally, to resolve the problem of the type, there is provided an image processing system which is described in Japanese Examined Patent Prepublication No. 36544/1988. This image processing system comprises an execution control system which is based on data operation of command level so that each of the processor elements can dynamically detect and process a command which is capable of being processed. Namely, the image processing system produces numbers of the processor elements which are in charge of execution, numbers of data to be queued, commands to be executed in case that queuing conditions are realized, a command to be next executed, and packets having informations related to execution and control. The image processing system supplies the packets to a combined network of the processor elements. When the packet arrives at a predetermined one of the processor elements and when a queuing condition is realized, the one of the processor elements executes commands which are written in the packet to produce a packet having an information of a command to be next executed.
The image processing system has a disadvantage that the image processing system is complex. This is because, since it needs to enter the informations of execution into the packet, the packet becomes greater. Therefore, it is complex to produce and process the packet and it needs a plurality of bandwidths of the combined network which is supplied with the packet.
The image processing system has another disadvantage that an unwanted overhead occurs when a serial sequence of commands is executed. This is because, the image processing system starts, through the packet, the even command which is capable of being, in series, executed, a number of unwanted processing steps occurs in comparsion with general pipeline execution when the serial sequence of commands is executed. This is described in such as the document [xe2x80x9cconsideration on architecture optimization in data operation computerxe2x80x9d written Sakai et al, Journal of Institute of Information Vol. 30, No. 12, pp. 1562-1571].
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an image processing system which is simple.
It is another object of this invention to provide an image processing system which has an advantage that an unwanted overhead does not occur even when a serial sequence of commands is executed.
Other objects of this invention will become clear as the description proceeds.
According to a first aspect of this invention, there is provided an image processing system comprising:
image element memorizing means for memorizing image elements which are image data that are subjects of process;
pointer detecting means for detecting a pointer of one of the image elements that is capable of being processed by the image processing system, the pointer representing a position of the one of the image elements;
temporary pointer memorizing means connected to the pointer detecting means for memorizing the pointer from the pointer detecting means; and
calculating means connected to the image element memorizing means and the temporary pointer memorizing means for reading the pointer and processing an image in response to the image element of the pointer which is read.
According to a second aspect of this invention, there is provided an image processing system comprising:
image element memorizing means for memorizing image elements which are image data that are subjects of process;
image element processing state memorizing means for memorizing present processing states of the image elements in the image element memorizing means;
pointer detecting means connected to the image element processing state memorizing means for detecting, in response to the present processing states, a pointer of one of the image elements that is capable of being processed by the image processing system, the pointer representing a position of the one of the image elements;
temporary pointer memorizing means connected to the pointer detecting means for memorizing the pointer from the pointer detecting means; and
calculating means connected to the image element memorizing means and the temporary pointer memorizing means for reading the pointer and processing an image in response to the image element of the pointer which is read.
According to a third aspect of this invention, there is provide an image processing system comprising:
image element memorizing means for memorizing image elements which are image data that are subjects of process;
image element processing state memorizing means for memorizing present processing states of the image elements in a plurality of tasks in the image element memorizing means;
pointer detecting means connected to the image element processing state memorizing means for detecting, in response to the present processing states, a pointer of one of the image elements that is capable of being processed by the image processing system, the pointer representing a position of the one of the image elements;
temporary pointer memorizing means connected to the pointer detecting means for memorizing the pointer in each of the tasks from the pointer detecting means; and
calculating means connected to the image element memorizing means and the temporary pointer memorizing means for reading the pointer and processing an image in response to the image element of the pointer which is read.
According to a fourth aspect of this invention, there is provide an image processing system comprising:
image element memorizing means for memorizing image elements which are image data that are subjects of process;
image element processing state memorizing means for memorizing present processing states of the image elements in a plurality of tasks in the image element memorizing means;
pointer detecting means connected to the image element processing state memorizing means for detecting, in response to the present processing states, a pointer of one of the image elements that is capable of being processed by the image processing system, the pointer representing a position of the one of the image elements;
temporary pointer memorizing means connected to the pointer detecting means for memorizing the pointer in each of the tasks from the pointer detecting means;
calculating means connected to the image element memorizing means and the temporary pointer memorizing means for reading the pointer and processing an image in response to the image element of the pointer which is read; and
task changing means connected to the temporary pointer memorizing means and the calculating means for changing one of the tasks to another of the tasks which is processed by the calculating means when a process of the image elements of the pointer in the one of the tasks is ended.
According to a fifth aspect of this invention, there is provide an image processing method comprising:
a step of memorizing image elements which are image data that are subjects of process;
a step of detecting a pointer of one of the image elements that is capable of being processed by the image processing method, the pointer representing a position of the one of the image elements;
a step of memorizing the pointer from the step of detecting a pointer; and
a step of reading the pointer and processing an image in response to the image element of the pointer which is read.
According to a sixth aspect of this invention, there is provide an image processing method comprising:
a step of memorizing image elements which are image data that are subjects of process;
a step of memorizing present processing states of the image elements in the step of memorizing image element;
a step of detecting, in response to the present processing states, a pointer of one of the image elements that is capable of being processed by the image processing method, the pointer representing a position of the one of the image elements;
a step of memorizing the pointer from the step of detecting a pointer; and
a step of reading the pointer and processing an image in response to the image element of the pointer which is read.
According to a seventh aspect of this invention, there is provide an image processing method comprising:
a step of memorizing image elements which are image data that are subjects of process;
a step of memorizing present processing states of the image elements in a plurality of tasks in the step of memorizing image element;
a step of detecting, in response to the present processing states, a pointer of one of the image elements that is capable of being processed by the image processing method, the pointer representing a position of the one of the image elements;
a step of memorizing the pointer in each of the tasks from the step of detecting a pointer; and
a step of reading the pointer and processing an image in response to the image element of the pointer which is read.
According to an eighth aspect of this invention, there is provide an image processing method comprising:
a step of memorizing image elements which are image data that are subjects of process;
a step of memorizing present processing states of the image elements in a plurality of tasks in the step of memorizing image element;
a step of detecting, in response to the present processing states, a pointer of one of the image elements that is capable of being processed by the image processing method, the pointer representing a position of the one of the image elements;
a step of memorizing the pointer in each of the tasks from the step of detecting a pointer detecting means;
a step of reading the pointer and processing an image in response to the image element of the pointer which is read: and
a step of changing one of the tasks to another of the tasks which is processed by the step of processing an image when a process of the image elements of the pointer in the one of the tasks is ended.